Benda' Itu
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Canon/saat-saat ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ada sebuah rahasia aneh yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Angst/Parody khusus buat Oji-chan yang abis ulang taon. Gaje! sangat tak bermutu! RnR tetep wajib! xDD


**Fic nista! Fic nista! Abal dan melenceng jauh dari cerita sesungguhnya! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya bikin fic beginian sih? ****NYAHAHA... ini semua berkat Fujoshi-san, Oji-chan alias mbak Kazu D'grabah, dan yuu-chan yang katanya pengen bisa bikin fic genre angst/humor. Dan jadilah SasuSaku fic bergenre angst/parody ini. Ya, maka dari itu, fic ini kubuat khusus untuk Fujoshi-san, Oji-chan, en Yuu-chan. Maaf kalo jelek, aneh, de el el de es te... selamat membaca! ;)**

**-**

'**Benda' Itu**

**-**

Mata onyxnya menatap pigura foto diatas meja itu dengan sendu. Dilihatnya foto dirinya dengan team 7-nya dengan seksama. Ia dan Naruto berada disisi kanan dan kiri sementara Sakura menengahi mereka. Kakashi-sensei berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga sambil memegang kepalanya dan kepala Naruto.

Ia menghela napas. Ditutupnya pigura itu kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari flatnya. Pergi dari team 7. Pergi dari Konoha. Pergi dari tempat yang sudah membesarkannya ini.

^0^

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Benda' Itu**** © Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Main Pair : Sasuke U./Sakura H.**

**Genre : Angst/Parody**

**Fiction rated : K+**

^0^

Ia berjalan santai sambil terus memandang lurus ke bawah. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya seperti biasa. Sesekali angin menggoyang-goyangkan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat kemana-mana itu.

Tiba-tiba kedua kakinya berhenti berjalan. Ia mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Mata onyxnya memantulkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu...

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini malam-malam begini?" katanya dengan nada datar. Dengan enggan ia menatap gadis merah muda yang adalah Sakura, teman satu timnya. Mata emerald itu mengamati dirinya dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah. Gadis itu sempat tersentak tadi karena melihatnya berjalan sendirian sambil menggendong tas. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menghiasi tubuh dingin gadis itu.

"Karena pasti lewat sini kalau mau keluar desa..." jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu lirih. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Selalu lewat sini..."

"Pulang dan tidur sana."

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Dilewatinya Sakura dengan santai sambil menutup mata, seakan mata tajam Uchiha itu enggan menatap Sakura sedetikpun.

Cairan bening mulai mengalir deras di pipi Sakura yang merona merah. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk menahan agar air matanya berhenti keluar.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa...? Kenapa selalu diam saja...? Tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku" ucap Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya.

Tubuh pemuda angkuh itu tak bergeming. Masih tetap mematung disana. "Tak usah repot-repot."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Cairan bening itu mengalir lagi. "Aku selalu dibenci Sasuke, ya..." katanya sambil tersenyum pilu. "Kau ingat?"

"Waktu jadi genin... hari pertama kita diputuskan menjadi kelompok tiga orang..." ucap Sakura sambil terus menatap punggung didepannya. "...waktu pertama kali aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke ditempat ini, kau marah padaku, kan?"

Keduanya kini terdiam. Hanya angin malam yang sesekali mencoba mengusik keduanya agar kembali saling berbicara.

'_kesepian... tingkatnya bukan seperti kesedihan karena dimarahi orang tua._

_Kamu..._

_Menyebalkan.'_

"Aku tidak ingat..." jawabnya dengan nada arogan khas dirinya.

"Begitu...?" Kening Sakura semakin berkerut. "Memang sudah lama berlalu..."

"Aku tahu tentang klan Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam." Sakura meremat kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berkedut-kedut tak karuan. Akhirnya ia beranikan dirinya untuk mendekati pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu walau hanya selangkah. "Sasuke juga.."

"Ternyata, aku juga..." Sakura terdiam. Mendengarkan semua kata-kata dari seorang manusia sedikit bicara didepannya. "Aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian. Aku tidak bisa jadi sepertimu atau Naruto."

"Apa Sasuke mau merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras. Ia tetap mengacuhkan gadis berambut mencolok itu, membuat hati sang gadis semakin terasa sakit. "Waktu itu, Sasuke mengajarkan padaku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita. Saat ini aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit!!"

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua pelupuk mata emerald itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya. "Aku... aku punya keluarga dan teman-teman... tapi, kalau Sasuke tidak ada..."

Detak jantung Sakura semakin bertambah cepat. Kedua tangan putihnya merengkuh erat dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Bagiku... bagiku, itu sama saja dengan kesepian."

Pemuda itu kemudian berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kita hanya memulai jalan baru kita masing-masing."

"Aku..." Sakura mempererat rengkuhan tangannya. Ujung bawah hingga ujung atas tubuhnya seakan bertambah panas.

"Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke sampai tidak tertahankan...! Kalau Sasuke mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal. Tiap hari menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke. karena itu..." ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Berharap pemuda dihadapannya itu benar-benar mendengar kata-katanya tadi dan berbalik menatapnya. "Kumohon, tetaplah disini!!"

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam. Aku pasti akan lakukan sesuatu untukmu..." bujuk Sakura sambil terus menangis. "Karena itu, tetaplah disini. Kalau tidak bisa.. bawa aku juga..."

Rambut hitamnya bergerak. Kini Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah Uchiha yang begitu dicintainya itu. Senyum tipis—sangat tipis—menghiasi wajah dinginnya. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke kembali berbalik. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pergi dari Konoha agar menjadi lebih kuat. Bujukan Sakura takkan bisa lagi membuatnya beralih dari keputusannya yang sudah bulat itu.

"JANGAN PERGI!!!" teriak Sakura sambil melangkah menyusul Sasuke yang tampak menjauh. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak..."

"Sakura..." Seluruh tubuh Sakura terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya lirih. Kedua mata emerald itu melebar. Sasuke kini telah berpindah posisi menjadi berada dibelakangnya. "Terimakasih" lanjut pemuda itu.

TOK!

Mata onyx itu membelalak. 'Ekh?!'

"Sa...suke.." panggil Sakura lirih. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan pusing. Tubuhnya terhuyung, kemudian ambruk dan tergeletak tak berdaya dijalanan.

"Aah.." Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat, mata onyxnya menatap 'benda' itu dengan heran. "Kenapa bisa ada buah mangga ditempat seperti ini?"

Dipungutnya buah mangga besar itu dan diamatinya dengan seksama. Ia masih tak percaya. 'Benda' itu jelas-jelas menghantam kepala Sakura yang berjidat lebar itu.

"Dia sampai pingsan begitu..." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura kasihan. "Aneh! Padahal disini sama sekali tidak ada pohon mangga."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. 'Benda' itu pun dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana putihnya. "Untung bukan aku yang kejatuhan. Kalau sampai kau, bisa gawat."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tergeletak. Dengan perlahan dan begitu hati-hati, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya. Kemudian ia tidurkan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu di kursi taman yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

^0^

"Kami sudah menunggu anda, Tuan Sasuke..." Keempat ninja oto kaki tangan Orochimaru itu menghormat pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan acuh berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memain-mainkan 'benda' yang dibawa-bawanya itu.

Jirobou yang barusaja berdiri kembali, langsung kaget begitu melihat ketuanya itu membawa-bawa 'benda aneh'. "Hah? Mangga?"

Sakon, Tayuya, dan Kidoumaru ikut kaget melihatnya. "Tuan Sasuke ngapain bawa-bawa buah mangga?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Oh—ini..." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengamati 'benda' itu. "Aku nemu dijalan."

Dan 'benda' itu pun terus disimpan Sasuke sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhirnya dengan si gadis berjidat lebar, Sakura.

**FINNIE**

**Nista! Gaje! Kenapa bisa ada buah mangga disana? Jangan tanya author! Tanya aja ama mangganya!**

**Mangga, lo dateng darimana sih?**

**Mangga : **dari atas pohon.

**Oh... begitu ya?**

**Mangga : **hn.

**Kayak sasu deh!**

**Yak, readers sekalian udah tau kan buah mangga itu dateng darimana? Kan barusan dikasih tau ama si mangga xD**

**Makanya, minta ripiuwnya donk!!!**

**Smangat!! ;)**

**11 Desember 2009**


End file.
